


Want My Beer?

by fanfiction_fanfriction



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-25
Updated: 2013-09-25
Packaged: 2017-12-27 13:48:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/979656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfiction_fanfriction/pseuds/fanfiction_fanfriction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray has beer in his fridge left by his dad but Ray doesn’t drink so he enlists the help of his boyfriend Joel, Joel drinks and it leads to some other adventures with a very drunk Joel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Want My Beer?

After Ray’s dad left after a weekend of staying with him, Ray found himself cleaning up his place, putting shit back in its place and everything. Rolling up the sleeping bag he’s been calling bed for the last weekend, moving the table back to it’s place and getting things back in order.   
He opens the fridge to throw leftover pizza in and notices bottles of beer in there. He pulls out one of the bottles and examines it, he knows who’ll drink it. He puts the bottle back in the fridge before grabbing his phone and phoning Joel.  
Joel picks up “Hello?”  
“Hey, I have something for you.” Ray says sitting down on his couch and putting his legs up on the table.  
“What is it?” Joel asks cautiously.  
“It’s beer, do you want it? I’m not going to drink it.” Ray says before yawning a little bit.  
“Sure, do you want me to come over?” Joel asks.  
“I’d like that, it’ll make this place be less lonely with you here.” Ray responds.  
“I’ll be over in a bit, I sort of have to put pants on.” Joel explains.  
Ray thinking about Joel in one of his hoodies and not wearing pants, only boxers.  
“I’ll be fine if you don’t wear any, and just come over.” Ray chuckles, his cheeks a bit darker than usual.  
“Shut up kid and keep your dick in your pants, I’ll be over soon enough, with pants on.” Joel chuckles.  
“I’ll see you soon snookum.” Ray jokes, his laugh echoing through the phone.  
Joel chuckles and says “Alright then babe.”  
Ray hung up and threw the phone on the couch. He sits there with his hands behind his head for a few moments before looking down at his legs and noticing that he too didn’t have any pants on.  
“Fuck.” He says before getting up and putting a pair of shorts on.  
There’s a knock at the door and Ray scurries over to the door and looks through the peep hole. Joel’s standing on the other side, looking around nervously before knocking again.  
Ray unlocks the door and opens it, revealing the older man.  
“I heard there was alcohol.” Joel jokes with a wink.  
“Yes there is and it’s all yours.” Ray smiles pointing to the fridge.  
Joel takes Ray’s face in his hands and kisses the younger man on the lips.  
“That may be the last time I kiss you till I recover from a hangover tomorrow.” Joel chuckles.  
Ray walks to the couch as Joel walks to the fridge and pulls out a beer. He looks at the bottle before saying “Nice choice.” then gets the cap off.  
He sits down beside Ray and wraps an arm around him before taking a sip of his beer.  
“How is it?” Ray asks.  
“Good, do you want anything?” Joel asks.  
“Coke would be good.” Ray replies with a shrug.  
“Then go get it yourself kid.” Joel laughs.  
Ray looks at him and gives him a fake pout.  
“Alright kid, I’ll get it for you.” Joel chuckles and gets up then ruffles his hair before going to grab a can of coke.  
Ray turns around and looks at Joel from the sofa, his eyes barely over the sofa.  
“What are you looking at there kid?” Joel asks giving Ray a wink before taking another swig of his beer.  
“Nothing.” Ray replies trying to act innocent and hiding his smile behind the couch.  
Joel turns around full circle then asks “Got your full look?”   
He walks back to the couch and hands Ray his can of coke.   
”Here you go.” Joel says as he hands the cold can to Ray.  
Ray puts it between his shorts covered thighs to keep his hands from getting frozen.  
”Thanks.” He says as he opens the can  
Joel relaxes on the couch and takes a few more sips of beer.  
”How much am I drinking?” Joel asks, examining the bottle.  
”As much as you like, there are six bottles in there.” Ray replies with a shrug.  
”I think I could drink all of them.” Joel remarks as he takes another sip.   
”Don’t overdo yourself old man.” Ray jokes.   
”Who are you calling an old man?” Joel asks  
”You, old man.” Ray chuckles.  
Joel gets up, snatches the cold can of coke from Ray’s lap and straddles it.  
”Would an old man be doing this?” Joel asks grabbing Ray’s hands and pinning them above his head.  
“Who’s the old man now?” Joel asks.  
“You are!” Ray chuckles, fidgeting a bit.  
“You won’t be chuckling in a minute.” Joel comments before taking his free hand and beginning to tickle the younger man.  
Ray squeals and thrashes around, trying to get away from Joel’s tickling hand.  
“No Joel, stop!” He squeals at Joel.  
Joel chuckles and moving his hand to under Ray’s arm pits and tickling one of them.  
“No!” Ray squeaks out in between forced giggles.  
“Who’s an old man?” Joel asks still tickling the helpless boy  
“Not you! Not you!” Ray squawks out.  
Ray’s noises echo through the place.  
Joel stops as soon as Ray says what Joel wants to hear.  
Ray takes deep breaths and Joel takes another sip of his beer, they both look at eachother and start laughing. A signal that neither of them were hurt.  
Joel looks at the bottle before chugging the rest of it, he slams the bottle on the coffee table and states “One down, see no problem. I got this, I think I can do this.”  
Ray looks at Joel and gives him a scared look before saying “I think I need therapy.”  
“Don’t we all and you called me an old man, I guess we’re even.” Joel chuckles.  
He gets up and tosses the empty and grabs another bottle before going back to the couch.  
“You know, it’s kind of hot when you make those noises like that.” Joel whispers in Rays ear before adding in that same tone “I could, turn a man on.”  
“Joel, nope. No sex for you! After what you did to me, nope.” Ray protests.  
“Since I’m not getting any tonight, video games?” Joel suggests, his voice holding a sort of defeat.  
Ray gets up and turns on the XBox and hands Joel a controller.  
“I’m picking the game.” Ray says.  
Joel nods and drinks some more. Ray chooses Minecraft and they start to play.  
They play till Joel is almost on his fourth beer.  
“You okay?” Ray asks.  
Joel nods, he’s a bit tipsy.  
“Rayyyyy.” He groans.  
Ray chuckles and replies with “What?”  
“I’m harddddd.” Joel slurs palming at his cloth covered cock.  
“I’m not having sex with you, you’re drunk. I’ll have sex with you in the morning.” Ray replies.  
“I’m not drunk.” Joel retorts.  
“Yes you are.” Ray says focusing on the game.  
There is no response, there’s is silence.  
Ray turns over and Joel’s eyes are closed and he’s slumped on the couch.  
“Joel?” Ray questions, his face masking concern “Joel!”  
Ray hears snoring coming from Joel. His eyebrows knit together and he says “Jesus christ Joel.”  
The old man flops onto Ray’s lap and continues snoring.  
“Seriously, three beers in and you’re like this?” Ray jokingly asks poking the old man in the face then adds “Well atleast you’re not dead.”  
Ray wiggles his way out of Joel’s weight and walks to his bed and takes the sheet off and grabs a pillow. He walks back and throws the sheet over the older man and put a pillow under his head.  
“There you go you old man.” Ray comments before giving him a light kiss.  
“I’m not an old man.” Joel grumbles sleepily.  
Ray grabs another sheet and pillow from his room and moves the coffee table then lies down on the carpeted floor beside the couch.  
“Good night you drunk.” Ray grumbles before falling asleep.  
The sun shines through the windows signalling the morning, Joel stirs awake.  
He opens his eyes and rubs his head. He half expects for the hangover to hit him like a ton of bricks but instead he sits completely up and looks around, no pain anywhere in his body.  
Then he starts to look around, why the hell is he at Ray’s?   
“Oh right.” He whispers to himself.  
He’s here because he was drinking all of Ray’s booze.  
“Speaking of Ray, where is he?” He quietly asks himself.  
He looks on the floor and sees the sleeping Puerto Rican. A smile forms on Ray’s face. He leans down as best as he could and kisses Ray on the lips.

“Good morning you ass.” He whispers.  
Ray’s eyes open a bit.  
Joel grabs Ray’s glasses from the coffee table and hands them to Ray. Ray puts them on and blinks a bit before he can fully see Joel.  
“Oh right you’re still here.” Ray remarks.  
“Thanks.” Joel says.  
“I didn’t mean it like that.” Ray defends before leaning over and kisses Joel on the lips and wrapping his arms around Joel’s shoulders.  
“Sure you didn’t.” Joel chuckles as he breaks the kiss.  
“Are you thinking what I’m thinking?” Ray purrs.  
“Well as I can see from that tent in your pants, you want some sexy fun time.” Joel winks.  
Ray nods, giving Joel a puppy dog look.  
“I don’t know Ray.” Joel smirks.  
“C’mon Joel!” Ray whines.  
Joel gets up and steps over Ray and holds out his hand.  
“C’mon then you sexy Puerto Rican.” Joel purrs.  
Ray gets up and grabs Joel’s hand then drags Joel to his room.  
“Feisty.” Joel purrs.  
“You know me.” Ray winks.  
Joel throws Ray on the best and starts kissing him.   
Ray kisses back and flips Joel over so he’s on top.  
“You know how you’re always in charge?” Ray asks in Joel’s ear, his hot breath against Joel’s ear and neck.  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Joel teases.  
“You know what I mean, now about tonight I take charge?” Ray purrs.  
“Alright then.” Joel replies before moving Ray’s head to kiss him some more.  
They make out for a while and grind against each other, every time Ray makes a little noise of pleasure.  
“Are you sure you want to be on top tonight, you can’t be making those adorable noises if you want to be.” Joel comments before covering Ray’s neck in wet kisses.  
“You can be on top but tomorrow you’ll be calling me King Ray in bed.” Ray chuckles before letting out another moan.  
“Don’t let that Let’s Play get to your head.” Joel chuckles a bit before pressing down on Ray’s cloth covered cock.  
“You’ll love it.” Ray chuckles, his cheeks red with a blush.  
Joel silences him with a kiss and flips Ray over so Joel’s on top. Joel peels off his hoodie then his shirt and then unbuttons his jeans.  
He helps Ray get his clothes off till they’re in their socks.  
“You know how I feel about socks when we have sex.” Ray remarks giving Joel a heated chuckle.  
Joel takes them off and kisses Ray.  
“Ready to go?” Joel purrs.  
Ray nods and Joel flips the younger man on his stomach. Joel then kisses down Ray’s back till he gets to his ass then smacks it, Ray yelping a bit.  
Joel rubs the sore spot as he leans over and grabs the lube bottle and condom.  
Ray let’s out little mewls. Joel takes his hand off of Ray’s now bright red ass and puts on the condom then slathers lube on it and inside Ray.  
“Ready for this?” Joel asks, making sure that Ray was good to go.  
Ray buries his head in the mattress and gives him a thumbs up, don’t want the neighbours to hear Ray’s moans and dirty talk.  
Joel pushes into Ray slowly, the younger man letting out a string of moans and groans. He then motions his hips so Joel can go faster, the older man picks up his pace. He kisses the side of Ray’s head as he goes deep into the younger man which causes him to shudder.  
“You like that?” Joel asks as he slows down but goes deep.  
Ray nods his head in a yes.  
Joel makes it agonizingly slow making Ray whimper for more. Joel then starts going faster and faster till Ray starts moaning loudly, only to be muffled by the mattress.  
Joel starts to feel something come over him.  
“You want me don’t you?” Joel purrs.  
Ray let’s out a whimper.  
“Good because I’m about to cum inside you. You’re a bad boy, maybe I should just pull out and leave you right here and maybe bring I don’t know Gavin and Geoff and maybe even Burnie over to see how much of a slut you are.” Joel’s purrs turn into growls.  
Ray’s moans turn back to whimpers and muffled ‘no’s.  
“You sure about that, I think you could get off on that.” Joel questions.  
Ray’s hand strokes his hard length.  
“No Ray, wait till i’m finished with you.” Joel growls.  
He starts to go faster and after a little while hits his peak and cums inside the younger man who is making noises and trying to form words but ends up with a muffled “Yes” and “Joel”.  
Joel pulls out slowly and flops beside Ray. Ray rolls onto his back and starts to suck on Joel’s neck, leaving red marks everywhere. Joel pulls off the condom and tosses it in the trash bin. He turns back to Ray and asks “What do you want there?”  
“Suck me off.” Ray breaths out.  
“I don’t know, I’m a bit tired.” Joel protests, breathing heavily.  
“Joel!” Ray chirps.  
Joel goes down and takes Ray’s cock in his mouth and slowly sucks on it.  
“Joel!” Ray whines.  
Joel takes his mouth off with a pop and defends “You wanted me to suck you off and I’m doing it my way.”  
Joel starts to go a bit faster, swirling his tongue around the shaft.  
Ray feels pleasure start to rise in him.  
“Faster.” Ray mutters.  
Joel starts to go faster and lick the sensitive areas of Ray’s cock.  
Ray buckles his hips and lets a groan as cums into Joel’s mouth. Joel licks up every last drop and brings his head near Ray’s a swallows all of it in his mouth.  
Ray is left with his mouth open and a sweaty mess.  
“If you wanted some of your own cum, you could’ve asked.” Joel chuckles.  
Ray closes his mouth but is still breathing heavily.  
“How was that?” Joel asks moving closer to the sweaty man.  
“Wow.” Ray breaths out.  
“Want that nap now?” Joel asks.  
Ray curls up beside Joel, his breathing slowing down and going back to normal.  
“Before you fall asleep Ray, can you get me another beer?” Joel asks.  
Ray flicks him in the side of the head and replies with “Get your own damn beer.”


End file.
